thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 17 - All A Bad Dream
Opening Text Fin@lLy!# I baccK! (Video montage Leera, Quigley and Krag) Memberz me?! (Video of each of the cast members appears) WHo iZ i?! (A video of the cast on the couch with Krag jumping up and down appears) HoO iz Ewe?! I arE me! (a montage of Evil Jim Jam running through a range of emotions appears) #djinn4lyfe! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met "When last we met the Krag Krew was leaving Polarna's icy fortress behind and struggling to decide how best to move forward. Should they follow up on the vision that Polarna had left them in the scrying pool and return to the Glenwall Institute, make their way further east toward Quellmore Lake or return to Trapsborough to live out their days in peace, hoping to coast on the celebrity of their previous exploits to get them through the coming months? They decided to move west and along the way and along the way they would stop at Dormyn's Ford to resupply. There was the banishment to contend with, but they HOPED that by sending in Kimbulton alone they would be able to avoid any serious complications and get what they needed to survive the rest of the trek back to Trapsborough. Unfortunately they did not account for the regenerative abilities of a group of recently defeated trolls. They discovered the bodies of their old foes were missing when they left Frostmire and as they moved westward they had no idea that they were being tracked. As they camped on the side of the road the trolls attacked, only they weren't alone. A Frost Giant accompanied them, hurling boulders across the night sky as the trolls ambushed the sleeping crew. Luckily, Quigley's bear traps provided some relief from the assault and the fight was on. Alex found herself in very bad trouble with the frost giant, whose great axe was even larger than she was. Trying desperately to get away while her friends dealt with the trolls, Alex found little respite as the Frost Giant charged after her, again and again. Meanwhile, Kimbulton EASILY faced down two trolls while Krag and Quigley fought it out against the others. Leera took to the skies raining down fire and healing down from above while Wild Magic caused her to blink from location to location in seemingly random patterns. Even with surprise on their side the trolls and the giant could not overcome the Krew. They defeated their larger than life size foes and in the morning continued their journey to Dormyn's Ford. When they arrived, Kimbulton went ahead with explicit instructions to get Leera "sexy light armor" and he returned with good news but not "sexy light armor". The Krew would be allowed back into the town. Not certain what had prompted the lifting of the band, the Krew went in to the town and found Sire DeFount had died. Quigley was naturally quite sad to hear that his childhood father figure was no more. (Quigley laughs openly) The Krew spent some time shopping though in a backwater like Dormyn's Ford they found only basic supplies and a limited selection of magical items. As they were making ready to speak to Bartleby the local wizard, they saw an angry mob waiting for them outside. Perhaps not all was forgiven as they had previously assumed. That is where we join you now, standing before an angry mob, shouting that you should all be kicked out of town and you even hear the occasional mention of a hanging. Suddenly a horn sounds nearby and the crowd falls silent. They clear the street as they spot an elegantly beautiful woman astride a horse, making her way toward you, DeFount house guard providing escort. Quigley you recognize Abigail immediately. "Citizens, disperse immediately or face arrest. These travelers are my guest and they will come to no harm", Abigail shouts. The crowd begins to break up as Abigail turns her attention to you all. "You'll join me in the manor", she says. The DeFount town guard take up a position to escort you, though whether their intention is to protect you or force your compliance is unclear. What do you do?"' '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Fey Moss Dice - Tabletop Loot * 37 Eligible Hosts on Twitch. * Winner rolled by Clairet Loralyn Frankie (Mrs. Quigley). * For the latest Tabletop Loot discount code click here Sponsors & Discount Codes. Trivia * This episode was the same day as Ben Burch's birthday. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things